Le spinoff dont vous êtes le héros
by Halen-misma
Summary: Vous avez toujours rêvé de tomber en pleine réunion de Mangemorts par une fenêtre inter-dimensionnelle ? Ne cherchez plus, poussez la porte... mais gare aux loup-garous curieux, aux tricheurs au poker et aux sociopathes dépressifs ! A vous de jouer...


Salut, visiteur imprudent !

**Avant de partir, es-tu sûr d'avoir bien fait tes bagages ?**

- Brosse à dent, chaussettes de rechange, connexion internet ? Bien !

- Il t'est également recommandé d'avoir lu L'orage des loups , du même auteur - pas foncièrement nécessaire, mais préférable pour comprendre toutes les références qu'il sera faites; une visite préliminaire sur « madcarrot . deviantart . com / gallery / #Harry-Potter-Fanart » te permettra en outre de saisir toute la subtilité de certaines scènes (jette donc un œil, en premier lieu, au désormais célèbre «_ Deatheater strip-poker_ », qui montre bien ce qu'il dit...)

- Te doter d'une feuille de papier, ou, à défaut, d'une bonne mémoire, te sera enfin fort utile pour te remémorer les objets que tu auras glané dans ton inventaire, les évènements singuliers dont tu auras été témoin (attention, certains détails peuvent avoir une importance capitale !) et les particularités que tu auras acquises.

Et maintenant, en scène !

En cliquant sur ce titre, tu viens d'ouvrir une fenêtre inter-dimensionnelle, dans laquelle une vigoureuse poussée dans ton dos, exercée par une personne fort mesquine (Halen plaide non coupable, votre Honneur !), vient de te projeter.

Tandis que tu bascules en battant des bras pour tenter de te rattraper à ces ribambelles de chiffres verts qui défilent autour de toi, une question te turlupine sans doute :

_Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette histoire ?_

Ceci dit, une autre interrogation vient rapidement remplacer celle-ci, et beaucoup plus angoissante :

_Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce rire, de la plus mauvaise augure (il sonne vaguement comme le fameux « Mouhaha » que ne savent utiliser que les titulaires du Diplôme final de l'École de Psychopathie, après avoir durement travaillé les partiels du « Niark niark niark » et du « Hin hin hin »), qui vient des tréfonds des profondeurs de ce gouffre ma foi fort profond ?_

Quelque chose t'effleure, et tu découvres avec stupéfaction que tu n'es pas le seul à tomber : il est maintenant de découvrir tes compagnons de quête, qui seront également tes adjuvants dans maintes situations périlleuses et inconfortables. N'hésite pas à aller les consulter au cours de ton aventure !

Une silhouette fort élégante passe à côté de toi, l'air absolument détendu, et tu attrapes au vol la fiche qui tourbillonne près d'elle : **Sarasva, lectrice-auteure aux doigts affûtés et aux réflexes de volleyeuse professionnelle, notamment quand il s'agit de couper l'herbe sous le pied à ses adversaires.**

Un autre être te chute dessus en t'évitant de justesse, bras croisés et fonçant la tête en bas vers l'aventure; tu lis sur la carte de visite qu'il te tend : **Nalion, gentleman lecteur à l'œil de lynx et à la mémoire d'éléphant, adversaire intime de Sarasva.**

A peine as-tu le temps de te demander qui diable sont ces gens qu'une furie débarque en tournoyant comme une toupie et en poussant des cris de joie : au-dessus de sa tête est écrit en néons clignotants : **Alikia, groupie hystérique des MMS (Mangemorts Mâles Sexy)**

« Hé !» appelles-tu; mais pour une raison mystérieuse, Alikia s'est mise à pédaler dans le vide pour arriver plus vite en bas. Déçu d'être laissé seul, tu es vite consolé : une jeune fille pimpante tombe à tes côtés, et c'est d'une voix radieuse qu'elle se présente : **Hamataroo, Muse professionnelle en matière de coups tordus et de « pas-de-bol-pour-les-Mangemorts » !**

Tes compagnons de voyage t'étant maintenant connus, tu descends de façon plus sereine (quoique les hurlements surexcités d'Alikia t'inquiètent un peu).

Au bout de quelques instants, enfin, une vive lumière vous engloutit, toi et tes quatre camarades, et soudain...

-Carré d'as, carré d'as ! J'vous défonce tous ! Envoyez les Gallions, les gars ! crie une voix d'un ton surexcité, avant de partir de ce grand rire que tu avais déjà entendu dans le gouffre.

Avec une certaine stupeur, tu découvres la scène : vous vous situez au milieu d'une large pièce aux murs recouverts de tentures et de tapisseries médiévales, meublée de façon assez hétéroclite, puisqu'aux canapés de velours et aux fauteuils sculptés ont été ajoutés une grappe de tabourets de cuisine autour d'une table un rien bancale. Sur les tabourets, des hommes qui t'ont l'air familier jouent ce qui semble être une partie de poker plutôt violente; sur les fauteuils, d'autres personnages sont avachis.

En tant que grands fans de Harry Potter, vous remarquez immédiatement que tous ces gens arborent la Marque des Ténèbres sur leur avant-bras : vous avez atterri au beau milieu d'une réunion de Mangemorts !

*I*

Pour l'instant, nul ne semble avoir remarqué votre arrivée; si tu veux t'éloigner discrètement vers la petite porte du fond, va en 1; si tu souhaites faire remarquer votre présence, rendez-vous en 2.

1. Tu as à peine eu le temps de lever délicatement le pied pour t'éclipser sans faire de bruit que tes chances d'évasion sont anéanties par un double événement : Hamataroo s'est prise les pieds dans le tapis Renaissance, tombant dans un bruit sourd, et Alikia a poussé un cri hystérique en voyant les Mangemorts jouer au poker. Bien essayé ! Rendez-vous en 2.

*I*

2. Tu toussotes légèrement pour signaler ta présence, mais c'est inutile : les Mangemorts vous ont aperçus.

-Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclame brusquement un des joueurs de poker en se levant. Mais vous êtes qui, vous ?

Vous voilà tous les cinq encerclés par des hommes pour le moins patibulaires. Alikia a les yeux écarquillés et les déshabille du regard, Nalion fixe alternativement les biceps des Mangemorts et les siens, Hamataroo observe la scène avec un sourire machiavélique, et Sarasva semble hésitante. Si tu veux répondre toi-même au Mangemort, rendez-vous en 4; si tu préfères attendre qu'un de tes condisciples réponde, va en 3.

*I*

3. Il y a un moment de flottement, au cours duquel personne ne semble très enclin (ou très apte) à répondre; finalement, Sarasva se lance.

-Et bien... bonjour !

Le Mangemort qui vous a repéré la fixe avec un regard hébété, puis il s'avance vers vous avec un air légèrement menaçant, au grand plaisir d'Alikia et à la grande inquiétude de tes autres camarades. Au regard que Sarasva te lance, tu comprends que c'est à toi de te mouiller.

Si tu veux faire remarquer au Mangemort qu'il pourrait être poli, lui aussi, va en 6. Si son attitude te donne envie de ressortir tes vieux cours de kung-fu et de lui en mettre une avant qu'il ne vous agresse (ce qu'il s'apprête manifestement à faire), rends toi en 5. Si tu préfères rester de marbre, va en 7. Si tu te charges des présentations, direction la 4.

*I*

4. -Nous sommes des visiteurs venus d'ailleurs, lances-tu dans une soudaine inspiration.

Bien joué, le Mangemort semble intrigué.

-Où ça, ailleurs ? demande un autre des joueurs de poker.

Aux crocs pointus qu'il dévoile en parlant, vous devinez qu'il s'agit de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou.

-Un... autre monde, répond Nalion en dévisageant le Mangemort. Enfin, je crois. Je ne suis pas sûr. Dis, Sarasva, techniquement, c'est un autre monde ici ?

-Ben, ça dépend. Techniquement, le monde moldu, c'est le nôtre, mais je doute qu'il existe un monde sorcier pour de vrai... enfin, chez nous. Je crois. Parce que sinon, ça veut dire que JK est une espionne, non ?

-Ou alors une sorcière qui cherche à cacher son monde en le dévoilant dans une saga pour en ôter la crédibilité.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens, ils sont bien cachés normalement, avec tous leurs sortilèges et...

-Oh, oh, oh ! Ça suffit ! s'exclame le premier Mangemort. Qui vous êtes, d'où vous venez et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse ! C'est pas bien compliqué !

-On se calme, Macnair, commente Greyback. Moi, ça m'intéressait leur conversation. Alors comme ça vous êtes des Moldus, mais d'un autre monde ? Et c'est qui cette... JK ?

Étrangement, le loup-garou semble plutôt amical, ou tout du moins intrigué. Pour répondre à ses questions, rendez-vous en 8. Pour vous présenter auprès de Macnair (qui commence doucement à s'énerver), va en 10.

*I*

5. A peine as-tu le temps d'esquisser un geste que ton adversaire t'assomme pour de bon. Lorsque tu te réveilles, tu es enchaîné au fond d'un cachot froid et humide : te voilà prisonnier du manoir Malefoy, sans nouvelles de tes compagnons, et sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez toi... Heureusement, Halen et Alikia viendront avant peu négocier ta libération (de quelle façon, cette histoire ne le dira point, par souci du rating) ; **ton voyage s'achève ici !**

***I*  
**

6. - Bonjour à vous aussi, ironises-tu. Enchantés !

Le Mangemort pile net, et te regarde avec un drôle d'air.

Si tu es une fille, va en 6a; sinon, va en 6b.

*a. -Et vlan, dans les dents, commente l'homme que vous avez entendu rire. Elle me plaît bien, cette nana !

-Rookwood... siffle l'autre Mangemort.

-Ben quoi ? Mon p'tit Walden, faut quand même avouer que t'es franchement une buse quand il s'agit de parler aux filles !

Ouf, il s'est détourné de vous, et se dirige à présent avec une expression plutôt menaçante vers son condisciple, qui le nargue derrière son verre de whisky. Tu notes qu'il semble exister une inimitié de longue date entre les deux Mangemorts.

Va en 11.

*b. Le Mangemort ne répond rien, mais quelque chose d'assez effrayant passe dans son regard. Par réflexe, tu fais un pas en arrière, et écrases de façon fort heureuse le pied d'Alikia, déclenchant ainsi le stimulus nerveux nécessaire à lui faire retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-OH MON DIEU, s'exclame t-elle, vous êtes Walden Macnair ! Je peux voir vos tatouages ? Je peux vous appeler Wallie ?

-Quels... quoi ? Non ! Mais vous êtes qui, enfin ?

-Oh, allez, s'il vous plaît, je suis sûre que vous en avez des tas à des endroits cachés ! Je peux voir ?

Alors que Macnair vire doucement à l'écarlate, le même rire machiavélique qu'au début de ton aventure résonne dans la pièce, tandis que son possesseur se roule littéralement sur le tapis.

-Allez, vas-y, l'encourage t-il entre deux hoquets, fais nous voir, _Wallie_ !

-Rookwood...

-J'ai toujours su que tu cachais ça en toi !

-Rookwood...

-Allez Wallie, allez Wallie...

- Rookwood, TU LA FERMES OU JE T'EN COLLE UNE !

Macnair, accaparé par sa dispute, semble vous avoir momentanément oubliés (au grand dam d'Alikia). Tu notes qu'il semble exister une inimitié de longue date entre les deux Mangemorts. Va en 11.

*I*

7. -Hé, je vous parle ! insiste le Mangemort. Vous êtes muets ou quoi ?

-Euh, non, répond Hamataroo avec son éternel sourire. Pas aux dernières nouvelles. Dites, c'est au poker que vous jouiez ?

-Ouais, répond un des Mangemorts avec une pointe d'accent russe, te faisant ainsi deviner qu'il s'agit de Dolohov.

-Pourquoi, vous voulez jouer ? demande le Mangemort qui vient de gagner la manche, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de parties précédentes au vu de l'impressionnante pile de pièces érigée devant lui.

-Oh, non, je me demandais juste s'il vous arrivait de jouer avec l'ordre du Phénix.

-Pardon ?

-Ça serait carrément cool de vous voir vous défier au poker.

-Euh...

-Ou même au Kap's, pour peu que vous les invitiez à une de vos soirées. Vous savez, faites l'amour, pas la guerre, tout ça. Vous pourriez miser l'issue de vos batailles. Ou simplement une part de tarte. Il paraît que Molly Weasley en fait des somptueuses.

Il y a un moment de silence, au cours duquel les Mangemorts s'entreregardent, tandis que Nalion articule silencieusement « Je ne la connais pas. »

-Poire et chocolat. Fraise et chocolat. Rhubarbe et fraise. Sablés framboise et cookies.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de noter qu'un des Mangemorts assis sur le canapé semble vaguement alléché par l'accumulation d'Hamataroo; les autres la regardent avec un air plutôt inquiet.

-Et puis des rôtis, aussi. Et...

-On y pensera, la coupe Dolohov.

-Sinon, vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir jouer ? demande son voisin. Parce que Macnair va bientôt être obligé d'hypothéquer sa chemise, au rythme où il perd.

(Alikia et Hamataroo, à côté de toi, relèvent soudainement la tête.)

-Rookwood, la ferme ! s'exclame le Mangemort qui se tient devant vous. Non mais attend, on ne sait même pas qui ils sont, et toi tu...

-Probablement de meilleurs joueurs que toi, déjà. Le contraire serait étonnant. Même carrément incroyable.

-Rookwood... gronde Macnair, qui se détourne de vous, à ton grand soulagement.

Tu notes qu'il semble exister une inimitié de longue date entre les deux Mangemorts.

Rendez-vous en 11.

*I*

8. -Et bien, en fait, oui, expliques-tu, on vient d'une dimension parallèle... Du moins je pense, sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de nous faire venir par un gouffre rempli de lignes de chiffres...

-Oh, tu sais, les lubies d'Halen... fait remarquer Nalion.

-Il y avait marqué « fenêtre inter-dimensionnelle » dans le résumé, rétorques-tu. Ce serait de la publicité mensongère, autrement !

-Pas faux.

-Dans le résumé de quoi ? s'enquiert Greyback.

-De, euh... L'annonce de voyage, réponds-tu.

-Vous voyagez entre les dimensions, alors ? Et JK, c'est qui ? insiste le loup-garou, que vous trouvez bien curieux.

-Justement, on ne sait plus trop bien, répond Sarasva, l'air confus. En théorie, elle est comme nous, mais ça pourrait aussi bien être quelqu'un de votre dimension... Ou alors sa créatrice...

-Je me demande s'il existe quelque part un Nalion dans ce monde-ci, rêvasse Nalion. Je me rencontrerais bien, ça doit être marrant...

Si les ressorts de la nature de votre voyage inter-dimensionnel t'intéressent, continue en 9; pour abréger la discussion et en venir aux présentations, va en 10.

*I*

9. Un soupir se fait soudain entendre, avec un bel effet d'écho, et une voix très lointaine explique brièvement :

-Non, il n'existe pas de Nalion bis, ceci est une dimension parallèle dans laquelle les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés dans notre monde m'ont permis de vous envoyer. Et je ne fais jamais de publicité mensongère, non mais, ça s'appelle du... du marketing, voilà. D'autres questions ?

-Votre monde ? répète le loup-garou.

-FFnet, répond la voix.

-Et c'est quoi, exactement, comme monde ?

- Un monde où tout est possible, dit Nalion, le meilleur comme le pire, un monde cosmopolite et pluriuniversel...

-Et vous, vous êtes qui ? demande Greyback en cherchant des yeux l'origine de la voix.

-Halen, répond Nalion. L'organisatrice du voyage.

-Dis donc, ça commence à devenir une habitude, de répondre aux questions qui me sont posées. Hé mais, attendez une minute...

Un bruit de feuilles venu de nulle part se fait entendre.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Vous n'avez même pas encore fait les présentations ! Hé, il faudrait voir à se prendre en main, on ne va passer la journée dans le flou, non ? Allez, tout le monde file en 10, et plus vite que ça !

*I*

10. - Qui êtes-vous ?

-Euh, je m'appelle Sarasva, commence Sarasva, voici Nalion, Hamataroo, Alikia, et le gagnant du voyage dont nous sommes les accompagnateurs... En fait, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, et... Bon, les autres, aidez-moi un peu, je m'emmêle là !

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? vous interroge un Mangemort blond à la voix traînante que vous identifiez immédiatement comme Lucius Malefoy. Le manoir est sous protection magique !

-Ce n'était pas à proprement parler de la magie, argumente Nalion, ou alors une magie différente de la vôtre...

-Nous sommes venus d'un autre monde, appuies-tu.

-Pour quoi faire ? s'enquiert Bellatrix, la main sur la baguette.

Vous vous regardez les uns les autres : Sarsava hausse les épaules, Nalion les sourcils, Hamataroo écarte les bras en geste d'ignorance...

-Bon sang, l'impro, c'est décidément pas votre truc, râle une voix surgie de nulle part.

Avec un bref scintillement, une ouverture se déchire dans l'air, et une jeune fille y apparaît en secouant la tête, l'air blasé.

-Ces cinq personnes, déclare t-elle sans sembler tenir compte de la dizaine de baguettes soudain pointées sur elle, sont des journalistes de mon équipe chargés de vous interroger et d'observer votre environnement afin de prendre contact avec votre dimension, qui intéresse un très large public là d'où nous venons. Des objections ?

Tu admires l'aplomb avec lequel Halen, car c'est évidemment elle, mystifie son public : les Mangemorts semblent plutôt flattés ! La grâce toute relative avec laquelle elle se prend les pieds dans la fenêtre dimensionnelle et s'étale par terre brise toutefois le charme.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous intéressez à nous, fait Bellatrix en tentant de masquer l'orgueil dans sa voix.

Vous hochez tous la tête comme un seul homme; l'exaltation avec laquelle les filles de ton équipe observent les hommes Mangemorts jouent de plus en votre faveur.

-Et comment on peut être sûrs que vous n'irez pas vendre des informations à l'Ordre du Phénix ? demande toutefois Narcissa avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Halen émet un ricanement digne de l'École Psychopathique.

(-Quel rire mélodieux, s'extasie Rookwood à demi-voix.)

-Pour leur dire quoi ? ironise l'auteure. J'ai visé une réunion de Mangemorts, et on tombe en plein tournoi de poker-sieste ! D'ailleurs, il est où Voldemort ?

Une grimace gênée passe sur le visage de Bellatrix, mais les hommes ne semblent pas perturbés outre mesure.

-Jamais là, en ce moment, commente Rookwood. Vous le verrez peut-être dans la semaine, si vous restez. En attendant, il faut bien s'occuper ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez, qu'on passe la journée à mettre en œuvre des plans diaboliques ?

-Non, ça colle bien avec les... renseignements sur vous qu'Halen a fourni aux lecteurs, répond Hamataroo avec un sourire entendu. Et puis vous avez bien raison, rien ne vaut le poker !

Une approbation générale passe sur l'assemblée.

En fin de compte, le courant semble plutôt bien passer. Mais un dilemme s'offre bientôt à toi : Rookwood s'approche de toi avec un air de conspirateur, tandis qu'Halen demande à vous prendre à part tous les cinq, prétextant une mise au point technique; pour écouter ce que le Mangemort te veut, va en 14; pour suivre Halen, va en 13.

*I*

11. -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'exclame une voix autoritaire, précédant une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais que tu reconnais être Bellatrix Lestrange. Macnair, Rookwood, vous la fermez ou je vous coupe quelque chose !

C'est alors qu'elle remarque votre groupe de cinq se dandiner nerveusement sur le tapis.

Elle s'approche de vous avec un air plutôt menaçant.

Va en 12.

*I*

12. -Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

-Et bien... commence Lucius.

-En fait... hésite Rookwood.

-C'est sa faute à lui, marmonne Macnair en désignant Rookwood du menton.

Un silence assez consternant suit, au cours duquel Mangemorts comme visiteurs déglutissent péniblement en tentant de ne pas croiser le regard de Bellatrix.

Finalement, c'est Sarasva qui vous sauve (encore, et cette fois-ci les Mangemorts aussi la regardent avec une gratitude éternelle).

-Bonjour. Euh... Enchantés !

-De même, répond froidement Bellatrix, visiblement intriguée toutefois, et radoucie par la politesse de la jeune fille. Tu notes que Sarasva possède de bons réflexes en matière de tact.

Va en 10.

*I*

13. -Bon, tout le monde, expose Halen d'un ton autoritaire, mais à voix basse – ce qui est un relatif exploit vocal. Si vous voulez jouer les journalistes, faites-vous plaisir, mais vous allez surtout devoir mener une quête à bien si vous voulez rentrer chez... OH MON DIEU. C'est Fenrir ?

Les yeux écarquillés, l'auteure a le regard fixé sur le loup-garou.

-Oh non, ça commence, marmonne Nalion.

-Et oui, répond Sarasva.

Un drôle de bruit très aigu et très faible (deuxième prouesse vocale de la soirée) s'échappe de la gorge d'Halen.

-C'est quoi, les quêtes ? la rappelles-tu à l'ordre.

-Hein ? Ah, les quêtes. Euh, les quêtes, répond Halen sans fixer le Mangemort des yeux. Alors, il y en a trois, c'est une au choix, vous pouvez changer en cours de route si ça vous chante, je m'en fiche. Primo, vous pouvez vous débrouiller pour faire changer un Mangemort de camp – pas déserter, attention, il faut qu'il rejoigne les rangs de l'Ordre. Sinon, c'est carrément trop facile. Deuxio, vous pouvez me ramener les... (Halen compte sur ses doigts en lisant d'un œil un post-it et en fixant Greyback de l'autre. Oui, l'auteure donne aussi dans les exploits oculaires. Et encore, elle vous passe ce qu'elle fait avec son nez.) neuf, dix objets – heureusement que j'ai dix doigts, dis donc... - suivants : un miroir, une chemise, une plume, une bougie, une paire de menottes, un flacon de sang de crotale, trois cheveux de dryade, le volume 8 de « Venins et poisons de l'histoire», une rose de couleur rose, et un objet mystérieux de votre choix.

-Et tu ne veux pas une boîte de raviolis et un pack d'eau, en passant... ? ironise Hamataroo. C'est quoi, cette liste ?

Mais l'auteure ne vous écoute plus; le loup-garou a remarqué son regard insistant, et il s'est avancé vers elle pour lui parler.

-Hé, te souviens-tu de justesse, et la troisième quête ?

-Me convaincre de vous laisser partir, lance t-elle, mais ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser... Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu. Tu es Fenrir ?

Tu lèves brièvement les yeux au ciel, mais un Mangemort t'apostrophe et te détourne de cette scène. Va en 15.

*I*

14. Le Mangemort te tire par le bras, et te glisse à l'oreille :

-Dis-moi, tu la connais bien, ta rédac-chef ? Tu ne saurais pas si vous engagez du monde dans votre équipe, par hasard ?

-Euh... non, réponds-tu. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien... les filles de chez vous ont ce côté... Ah, comment dire...

-Maléfique ? suggères-tu en repensant, frissonnant, au sourire d'Hamataroo.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Est-ce que tu pourrais...

-Hé, toi, t'apostrophe Halen en coupant Rookwood, ça te concerne aussi ce que je raconte ! Viens immédiatement nous rejoindre en 13 !

*I*

15. -Alors comme ça, vous êtes journalistes. D'accord. Mais dites-moi, je n'ai pas très bien compris... Vous êtes moldus, en fin de compte ?

Tu hésites, mais le Mangemort exige visiblement une réponse nette. Pour lui répondre oui, va en 16; sinon, va en 17.

*I*

16. -Euh, oui, en quelque sorte, réponds-tu.

-Vous venez de ce monde-ci, alors !

-Non, on vient d'une dimension...

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

-Non, mais...

-Alors vous n'êtes pas des Moldus.

-Mais si !

-Je croyais que vous veniez d'une autre dimension.

Décidément, vous tournez en rond ! Exaspéré, tu finis par répondre :

-Bon, d'accord, non, on n'est pas des Moldus !

Va en 17.

*I*

17. -Bon, si vous n'êtes pas Moldus, c'est quoi, vos pouvoirs ? vous interroge Malefoy.

-Je ne sais pas si on a vraiment quelque chose de particulier, hésite Hamataroo.

-Vous voyagez entre les mondes, déjà, intervient Greyback, avant d'être accaparé par Halen.

-Ouais, fait Sarsava en se grattant la tête, l'air peu rassurée.

Et tu comprends pourquoi ! Les regards que certains Mangemorts vous lancent semblent assez sceptiques, et l'expression de Bellatrix expose très clairement ce qu'elle fera de vous si vous vous avérez être de simples Moldus...

-Moi, se lance Nalion, je partage l'enveloppe cosmique de la... rédac-chef depuis qu'elle a publié un de mes articles sous son pseudo par erreur.

-Pistonné, fait Rookwood.

-Comment ça ? s'étonne Macnair.

-C'est un gars. Leur chef est une fille. Je dois te faire un dessin ?

-Tu débloques, s'esclaffe le Mangemort, ça ne marche que dans l'autre sens, ça...

Rookwood jette un regard éloquent à Halen : assise avec le coude sur la table et le menton dans la main, elle discute avec Greyback. Ou plutôt, elle répond béatement aux questions du loup-garou en le dévorant du regard.

-Bon, soit, abdique Macnair.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver ? demande Nalion avec une grimace.

-C'est ce que j'allais demander, appuie Rookwood.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard compréhensif. Tu notes qu'ils semblent plutôt bien s'entendre.

-Et vous, c'est quoi vos pouvoirs ? continue Macnair.

Hamataroo glousse, l'air blasée, et lance avec une pose théâtrale :

-Je peux, je peux... je peux faire pousser des... fraisiers où bon me semble !

Alors qu'elle s'apprête visiblement à ajouter « avec du terreau, des petites graines et beaucoup d'amour », à sa grande surprise – et à la tienne ! - une pousse verdoyante s'étire à partir du tapis, et avec des petits plops ! amusants, des fraises rouges vif et gorgées de sève y apparaissent subitement.

-Bordel ! s'exclame Hamataroo, examinant sa main comme si elle était possédée par le démon.

-Facilité scénaristique, explique Halen avec un geste de la main, avant de revenir à son interlocuteur. Et donc, tu disais...

-Pas mal, commente Malefoy d'un ton un brin condescendant en se penchant sur l'arbrisseau.

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris autre chose ! proteste Hamataroo entre ses dents.

-Et moi donc ! gémit Nalion.

-Bon, fait lentement Sarasva, moi, je peux... léviter.

Et soudainement, la jeune fille se retrouve les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol. Ravie, elle pousse un glapissement de joie, et se met à faire des cabrioles dans les airs.

-Et moi, ajoute Alikia avec une expression assez terrifiante, j'ai un pouvoir d'attraction sur tous les individus masculins de toutes les dimensions de tout l'univers !

Il y a un moment de silence, au cours duquel elle semble attendre.

(-Comme tous les individus féminins, non ? demande Rookwood, l'air perdu.

-Non. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi désespéré que toi, rétorque tranquillement Macnair avec l'expression satisfaite du devoir accompli.)

-Hem. Halen ?

-Négatif, répond celle-ci en agitant l'index. Pour des raisons évidentes d'ordre public et de... primauté hiérarchique.

-Abus de pouvoir, grogne Alikia. Bon, alors je peux passer à travers les murs. C'est bon, là ?

Halen acquiesce brièvement, avant de revenir à sa discussion contemplative avec Greyback.

-Et toi ? te demande t-on alors.

Que vas-tu choisir ? Si tu affirmes pouvoir devenir invisible, va en 18; si une poussée de frivolité te fait dire que tu peux transformer tout objet en canari, va en 19; si tu dis être capable de geler les choses, va en 20; si tu assures avoir le don de guérir, va en 21; si enfin tu attestes posséder le don des langues, va en 22.

*I*

18. -Je peux devenir invisible ! te vantes-tu.

Les Mangemorts semblent plutôt impressionnés.

-Prouve-le ! te défie l'un d'entre eux.

Avec un brin d'appréhension, tu te concentres, et...

-Par Viviane ! s'exclame Bellatrix avec un sifflement d'admiration.

Levant tes mains vers ton visage, tu constates que ton corps entier a disparu.

-Impressionnant, ajoute t-elle en parcourant des yeux l'endroit où tu te trouves.

Tu notes que sa réticence a votre égard a totalement fondu, et tu décèles même dans ses yeux noirs une pointe... d'envie ? De convoitise ? De machiavélisme ?

Tu acquiers la capacité « Invisibilité ».

Va en 23.

*I*

19. -Je peux transformer tout et n'importe quoi en canari, affirmes-tu.

Des haussements de sourcils accueillent ta déclaration; sans en tenir compte, tu pointes ton index sur le buffet le plus proche, et...

-Piii ! Pii ! siffle maintenant la tasse.

-Pas mal, te concède Dolohov, mais... Ça sert à quoi ?

Aïe, voilà une sacrée bonne question. Néanmoins, il t'est impossible de revenir en arrière; tu acquiers la capacité « Canariphose », et tu prélèves au passage une **plume** à la tasse. Va en 23.

*I*

20. -Je peux faire geler les choses !

Avec un signe de la main, un des Mangemorts t'invite à le prouver. Avec une expression intense et un geste copié sur les mutants de X-men, tu vises une théière fumante posée une table basse. Et soudain...

-Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à le faire réchauffer, je suppose, marmonne Lucius.

La théière est recouverte de givre, et vu les débris de glace qui tombent quand le Mangemort retourne la théière, son contenu a été gelé sur place. (A la théière. Pas au Mangemort. Qu'il n'y ait nulle confusion.)

Tu acquiers la capacité « Gel ». (Rien à voir avec le sort capillaire du même nom.)

Va en 23.

*I*

21. -J'ai le don de guérison, affirmes-tu avec une voix énigmatique.

Tu le prouves en mettant ton doigt au feu. Tu découvres par la même occasion que 1) ton don n'annihile pas la douleur, 2) le feu ça brûle.

-Et ben ça te fait une belle opportunité de carrière à Ste-Mangouste, ça, fait remarquer Dolohov.

-Ou alors, imagines-tu dans une rêverie capitalo-libérale, je monte mon propre hôpital, je mets fin à leur monopole sur le marché de la santé, et je fais fortune au passage...

-T'auras besoin d'associés qui s'y connaissent en coups fourrés, avance immédiatement Rookwood.

-Exact, confirme Macnair. Et en stratégies d'intimidation.

-Et de gens capables de faire fructifier un capital, ajoute Malefoy en s'approchant de vous, l'air visiblement alléché.

Alors tout ce que cherchent les Mangemorts, songes-tu, c'est un emploi stable ? Bah, pour une fois qu'ils sont tous d'accord...

Tu acquiers la capacité « Guérison », et tu notes que leur loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres semble assez fragile.

Va en 23.

*I*

22. -Je parles toutes les langues qui existent, exposes-tu.

-Vas-y, dis un truc en... espagnol pour voir ?

- ¿Que debo decir?

-Allemand ?

-Ich weiß doch nicht, was zu sagen...

-Russe ?

-Здравствулте!

-холодно ! s'exclame Dolohov, sourire aux lèvres.

-Hé ben ça y est, il est content, il a trouvé un compatriote, ironise Lucius.

-En troll ?

-Grrm Rkk Shlg Kaatp, grognes-tu avec une grimace expressive.

-Cool, Macnair aussi a trouvé un compatriote.

-Rookwood...

Tu es donc maintenant capable de parler l'intégralité des langues humaines (y compris les langues bantoues, les langues patagoniennes et la très utile langue de bois), les langues des animaux, et les langues des créatures magiques. Fais-en bon usage ! Tu acquiers la capacité « Universilinguisme ». Va en 23.

*I*

23. Tout le monde se disperse alors : Halen et Greyback discutent dans un coin, Hamataroo cueille ses fraises avec mélancolie, aidée de Malefoy, Sarasva s'est assise sur le sofa près des autres Mangemorts, et Hamataroo et Alikia se tiennent près des joueurs de poker. Il est temps pour toi de réfléchir à ce que tu as appris de ce premier contact et à la façon dont tu vas mener la quête que tu auras choisie à bien...

Cependant, quelle que soit ta décision, pour l'heure, il ne te reste qu'une chose à faire : attendre le prochain chapitre !

*I*

Remerciements au centuple aux « adjudants » pour avoir accepté de faire partie de cette fic, et à toi, lecteur, pour t'être lancé dans l'aventure...

Verdict ?

(Oui, il est autorisé de faire son bilan dans l'espace à review; il y est aussi permis de papoter avec les autres lecteurs, de manger des fraises, de boire du jus de pomme, et toutes autres activités que vous jugerez nécessaires...)

A la prochaine !


End file.
